Conventional systems for digital imaging (e.g., tomography), such as might be used to perform tomosynthesis for a mammogram, typically implement digital x-ray detectors (e.g., flat panel detectors) configured to be rapidly and/or mechanically repositioned about an object (e.g., a person) to capture a series of multiple x-ray images of the object. The series of multiple x-ray images are then electronically recombined to form a composite three dimensional image of the object.
Generally speaking, the rapid and/or mechanical movement of the digital x-ray detectors in conventional systems for digital imaging can limit the precision (e.g., resolution) of the x-ray images provided by conventional systems for digital imaging, such as, for example, due to alignment errors between x-ray images, vibrations, etc. that inherently occur in such conventional systems. Further, where the object being imaged is a person, the person generally holds her breath while the series of multiple x-ray images are being captured to minimize any movement that could reduce the precision of the x-ray images. Even subtle movements, like those resulting from breathing, can substantially reduce the precision of the x-ray images. However, because one can only hold her breath for so long, maximizing the imaging readout speed of imaging systems can be desirable. Meanwhile, because exposure to radiation is generally detrimental to any object, and particularly so when the object is organic, minimizing the total exposure to radiation (e.g., dose) of the object can also be desirable. However, the extent to which the radiation dose can be limited can be constrained by a quantity of electronically generated noise present in imaging systems. Consequently, reducing the quantity of electronically generated noise in imaging systems can also permit for decreased doses of radiation because less energy can be needed to compensate for the reduced quantity of noise in the imaging systems.
Accordingly, a need or potential for benefit exists for a large area digital imaging system that can image objects with high resolution, high imaging readout speed, low thermal electronically generated noise, and low radiation dose, and for methods of manufacturing and using the same.
For simplicity and clarity of illustration, the drawing figures illustrate the general manner of construction, and descriptions and details of well-known features and techniques may be omitted to avoid unnecessarily obscuring the invention. Additionally, elements in the drawing figures are not necessarily drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help improve understanding of embodiments of the present invention. The same reference numerals in different figures denote the same elements.
The terms “first,” “second,” “third,” “fourth,” and the like in the description and in the claims, if any, are used for distinguishing between similar elements and not necessarily for describing a particular sequential or chronological order. It is to be understood that the terms so used are interchangeable under appropriate circumstances such that the embodiments described herein are, for example, capable of operation in sequences other than those illustrated or otherwise described herein. Furthermore, the terms “include,” and “have,” and any variations thereof, are intended to cover a non-exclusive inclusion, such that a process, method, system, article, device, or apparatus that comprises a list of elements is not necessarily limited to those elements, but may include other elements not expressly listed or inherent to such process, method, system, article, device, or apparatus.
The terms “left,” “right,” “front,” “back,” “top,” “bottom,” “over,” “under,” and the like in the description and in the claims, if any, are used for descriptive purposes and not necessarily for describing permanent relative positions. It is to be understood that the terms so used are interchangeable under appropriate circumstances such that the embodiments of the invention described herein are, for example, capable of operation in other orientations than those illustrated or otherwise described herein.
The terms “couple,” “coupled,” “couples,” “coupling,” and the like should be broadly understood and refer to connecting two or more elements or signals, electrically, mechanically and/or otherwise. Two or more electrical elements may be electrically coupled but not be mechanically or otherwise coupled; two or more mechanical elements may be mechanically coupled, but not be electrically or otherwise coupled; two or more electrical elements may be mechanically coupled, but not be electrically or otherwise coupled. Coupling may be for any length of time, e.g., permanent or semi-permanent or only for an instant.
“Electrical coupling” and the like should be broadly understood and include coupling involving any electrical signal, whether a power signal, a data signal, and/or other types or combinations of electrical signals. “Mechanical coupling” and the like should be broadly understood and include mechanical coupling of all types.
The absence of the word “removably,” “removable,” and the like near the word “coupled,” and the like does not mean that the coupling, etc. in question is or is not removable.